


there existed an addiction to blood

by timefighter



Series: SHRIKE — alternate universes [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Druids, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Familiars, Gen, God Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, No idea where I’m going with this, Nymphs & Dryads, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, chaos spirit tommyinnit, dream is evil lol, george is asleep, god AU, god dream, god jack manifold, goddess niki, goddess puffy, nymph tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefighter/pseuds/timefighter
Summary: AMONG MEN, walk gods. life is not always as it seems.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, idk, yet
Series: SHRIKE — alternate universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	there existed an addiction to blood

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have NO idea where i’m going with this. there will be a ton of canon divergence (obviously) so,, sorry about that. basically god au, people die, dream is still evil, blah blah blah

**ON A HILL** at the edge of the woods lies a cottage. Its roof is missing shingles, and its wooden walls are weathered and wind—battered.  
On a hill at the edge of the woods lies a cottage. Its garden is well—kept, sprouts of herbs and vegetables peeking over the newly—tilled soil.  
On a hill at the edge of the woods lies a cottage. Its inhabitants are a tall being with vines crawling up their arms and a fox twisting around their legs.

The Dwellers are a strange species. They range from druids, nymphs, and sprites to shapeshifters, hybrids, and familiars.  
Dwellers reside in the Calydon Forest, a thicket of oak, spruce, and birch trees and brambles bordering L’Manberg, a country governed by the president, Wilbur Soot.

Dwellers are not a specific breed of beings— no, they are known to be a collective of entities. Dwellers are not related by blood, but by conscience and practice.  
They worship the gods Soteira, the Two—Faced Deity, and Alev.

Soteira, their patron goddess. She is the goddess of revenge, mercy, retribution, amnesty, and crossroads. She appears to those in need, those afflicted with paradoxes and doubt. She gives them two alternatives, and if they do not choose, they die by her unforgiving hand.  
It’s a noble end, her sword is.

The Two—Faced Deity, Soteira’s first brother. He is the god of beginnings and endings. While Soteira’s rule may seem cruel and relentless, he is the lenient being. He pities humans’ indulgence and ignorance, only desiring them to have a choice.  
Taking sides is not his strong suit.

Alev is Soteira’s second brother. He is the god of fire and thunder. He’d rather stay out of mortal affairs, instead taking up residence in his home realm of the Nether. The Overworld has not seen a glimpse of him in many years.  
His siblings have not seen him in many years.

Now, in this particular cottage on a hill at the edge of the woods lives a druid by the name of Eret. They supply L’Manberg with potions and healing when needed, always happy to help the citizens of their neighboring nation.

Fundy, their familiar, takes the form of a fox. He’s loud and boisterous, providing a laugh for Eret when needed. Fundy has a knack for terrorizing the local fishermen, much to Eret’s chagrin, by stealing fish, leads, and buckets to bury in the sand.

What the people of L’Manberg don’t know, however, is that gods walk among them.

**☾ ★ ☽**

**NIKI THANKS THE** woman with a smile, bidding her a goodbye as she gathers the loaves of bread Niki had set out for her. She leans against the counter, cold andesite digging into her elbows as she rests her chin in her hands.

“Niki! You’ll never believe what I just saw!” Tubbo bursts into her bakery. The wind nymph’s eyes are wide, their hair wild as they hang onto the doorway for dear life.  
“Tubbo, are you alright?” Niki asks, and the nymph nods frantically.  
“Philza! He’s here! He’s back!” They exclaim and Niki’s eyes widen.  
“Philza… the Philza, Angel of Death, is here? In L’Manberg? Why?”  
Tubbo shrugs, latching onto Niki’s arm and dragging her out the door.

The Angel of Death, Messenger of the Blood God and Sváfnir, crouches in the town square in front of a little girl, a wide smile on his face. He hands her a yellow chrysanthemum, sending her on her way. His raven wings are folded neatly on his back, tips nearly touching the ground. His cloak, with its varying shades of green, black, and gold, glimmers in the sunlight with unknown runes and protection spells.

“Phil!” A voice yells. Niki turns to see the man himself, Wilbur, beaming. The sun seems to catch him perfectly, portraying him in a golden, godly light Niki can only describe as holy. Philza stretches to his full height.

And hugs the President of L’Manberg.

“It’s good to see you! How’ve you been, man?” Wilbur asks, laughing. Phil takes his hat off to bow performatively for the leader, causing the curly—haired man to shove his shoulder lightly.  
“I’m good, mate! How are you? And Tommy?”

Tommy is Wilbur’s younger brother. The blond boy is sixteen and already a complete menace to society. He’s also the only one who shows his true form at all times.  
See, Tommy isn’t a shapeshifter like Tubbo. He can’t hide the red, pointed barbs that poke out of his hair, nor the sharp teeth that so often make an appearance when he grins.

Tubbo, on the other hand, can switch in and out of their forms. Their true skin, the nymph with horns that curl around their temples, translucent complexion, and sustained floating state, is only shown when in the Calydon Forest. The rest of the time, they stay in a human—esque condition.

“He’s alright! Got into a bit of trouble with—” Wilbur’s eyes catch on Niki, and he smiles, beckoning her. “With Niki, here, the other day. She may have told him off. Might not have. Who’s to say?”  
Wilbur’s arm wraps around her shoulder comfortably, the blonde leaning into his side slightly.

“I would introduce myself, but it seems you already know me,” Philza states, his eyes studying her.  
Niki nearly phases right then and there.  
“Philza, Angel of Death, blah, blah, blah.” Wilbur waves his hand dismissively. Phil laughs again while Niki regains her bearings.

She clears her throat. “While this was lovely, Tubbo and I have business to attend to. It was nice seeing you, Wil. And you, too,” she adds, nodding at Philza.

The President nods, giving her another hug before letting go. Niki offers a hand to Tubbo, who takes it with a grin, letting her lead them back to her bakery.

“We’re meeting Eret at their home for a refill of potions. We’re low on fire resistance and I used our last strength pot when I was unpacking at the docks yesterday,” Niki informs Tubbo as she hands them their satchel. They nod, slipping it over their head.

“I heard they also have arrows of decay,” Tubbo says excitedly. Niki laughs, slinging her own rucksack over her shoulders and pushing the door open. The nymph follows close behind, waving hello to shopkeepers and vendors as the two walk out of L’Manberg.

Niki had sent Eret a message beforehand, telling them she and Tubbo were on their way, and they’d responded with a simple “alright!” and a smiley face and left it at that.

Tubbo’s horns curl over their ears as they grow closer to the woods, Niki’s own blond hair shifting to dark brown and growing longer. The Calydon Forest had an affect on all non—humans, their true forms showing themselves without the bearer shifting.

Eret greets them in their garden, a bright grin on their face. Fundy bounds out of the cottage to bark at Tubbo and Niki’s heels. Niki crouches to run a hand over his burnt orange fur, the fox warbling in contentment.

“Niki, Tubbo, how are you?” The druid asks, gathering them both in a hug. They tower over the two of them, but Niki squeezes them back all the same. Tubbo tugs on their hair absentmindedly, shrugging.

“Philza is in L’Manberg!” They exclaim excitedly.  
“Philza, as in… Angel of Death Philza?” Eret asks, looking to Niki for confirmation. She nods. “Wow.”  
“What other Philza is there?” Tubbo snarks, drawing a laugh out of Eret.

“You’re not wrong. But I assume you’re here for your restock of potions, correct?” The druid asks, and Niki nods once more. They usher the two of them inside, choosing to disregard Niki’s changing features.

The inside of the cottage is warm and welcoming. The floorboards, made of spruce, are worn and well—trodden, the walls covered in various tapestries and paintings. It smells of lavender and sandalwood, woven with incense and rosemary. Niki runs a hand over the wooden table, her fingers catching in the grooves and smooth nicks.

Eret emerges from a room, pots of fire resistance, strength, and two potions Niki can’t recall in their arms.  
“What’s that one?” Tubbo asks, pointing at the unknown bottles.  
“Regeneration. Might be nice to have a few on hand,” Eret answers, setting them on the counter.

Niki pulls four blaze rods and a handful of phantom membranes wrapped in leather out of her satchel, placing them on the table. She smiles at Eret.  
“Thank you, Eret. It really means a lot,” she tells them, but they wave her off.  
“No worries. I’m always happy to help. Thank you for the blaze rods and membranes, as well.”

“Is it alright if Tubbo stays a bit? I’ve got one more thing I need to do,” Niki adds, and Eret nods enthusiastically.  
“Always a pleasure to have you, Tubbo. Speaking of, I think there’s a few things I need to unpack in the basement. Tubbo?”  
The nymph hugs Niki before following Eret downstairs.

She carefully packs the potions into Tubbo’s satchel and leaves it on the table, making her way out of the house. Fundy’s nowhere to be seen, probably off chasing rabbits in the backyard.  
Good. Niki needs to slip away, unseen.

She can feel the woods as she strides deeper into its depths, the canopy growing thicker, shadows gathering on the forest floor.  
She can hear the trees murmuring, the birds going quiet and the creatures growing still as her essence changes completely.

This isn’t Niki, no, not anymore.

This is Soteira, goddess of vindication and damnation. Her sword materializes in her hand, the wicked, glowing smokey blade forged of netherite, an Ancient material only found in her brother, Alev’s, realm.  
Her dark hair curls over her ears and shoulders, brushing her hips.  
Her armor, glimmering and twin to her sword, settles over her body.

Soteira lifts a hand to call upon the Angel of Death.  
Almost immediately, raven wings descend upon the Calydon Forest, landing in near—silent succession.  
“Soteira,” Philza greets with the inclination of his head.  
The goddess stares him down. “Why have you returned?”

Philza blinks, weighing his options.  
Soteira doesn’t give him the chance. “He’s back, isn’t he. Dream,” she dares to utter the death god’s name.  
The angel nods solemnly.


End file.
